Alexis Castle: Literary Murder
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Alexis Castle leaves behind her life and family in New York to move to Santa Barbara, California to start her new business "Alexis Castle Investigations". Tyler Hunter, a popular romance novelist who longs to write mysteries and become the next Richard Castle, begins shadowing Alexis in order and uses her as his muse. Things take a turn when Tyler's literary agent is murdered.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Newark, New Jersey**

Alexis Castle stood by the security checkpoint of the Newark Liberty International Airport with her father, Richard Castle. Castle was sobbing loudly, which embarrassed Alexis.

"Dad," Alexis said. "People are staring."

"I can't help it," Castle sobbed. "My baby is leaving me."

"Dad," Alexis said. "I'm not a baby. I'm 25."

"You'll always be my baby," Castle sobbed.

"Dad," Alexis said. "I will call you every day."

"I just understand why you're leaving," Castle said.

"I'm moving to Santa Barbara to start my own Private Investigations," Alexis said.

"I can buy you an office space in New York," Castle said. "You don't have to go all the way to California."

"I don't want you to buy me anything," Alexis said. "I want to do this on my own. I rented a small apartment near the beach and a small office space below it."

"At least let me send you there on a private jet," Castle said.

"No, Dad," Alexis said. "I've bought my own plane ticket with money I saved and I'm flying coach."

"Coach," Castle said. "I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"I've got to go," Alexis said. "I'm going to miss my flight."

Castle and Alexis shared an embrace.

"Goodbye, Dad," Alexis said.

"Goodbye, Alexis," Castle said. "The moment you arrive in Santa Barbara, I want you to call me."

"I will," Alexis said. "I promise."

"I love you," Castle said.

"I love you too," Alexis said.

Alexis entered the security checkpoint and found her eyes filling up with tears. Alexis then found herself running back to her father and hugging him tightly.

"It's okay," Castle said softly. "You can do this. I know you can."

Alexis sat at a window seat on the plane. As the plane took off, she looked out at the New York skyline.

"Goodbye, New York," Alexis said.

 **Santa Barbara, California**

Tyler Hunter sat in an office talking to his literary agent, Carl Stan.

"You're new romance novel is officially a best seller!" Carl cheered. "Your fourth one!"

"That's wonderful," Tyler said. "I want to talk to you about my next book."

"Of course you will be attending book signings and doing public readings," Carl said.

"Carl," Tyler said. "Did you hear me? I said I want to talk about my next book."

"I want you to surprise me," Carl said. "Tell me when it's done, and I'll review your next romance novel."

"That's the thing," Tyler said. "I don't want to write another romance novel. I want to write mystery fiction. You know, like Richard Castle."

Carl broke into laughter.

"That's a good one," Carl laughed.

"I'm serious," Tyler said. "I want to be the next Richard Castle."

Carl stopped laughing and looked at Tyler.

"You're a romance novelist," Carl said. "You'll never be the next Richard Castle."

"Watch me," Tyler said getting up. "I'll show you that I can write more than just romance."

Tyler walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alexis sat down on the couch in her new apartment looking out at the beach from her window. She then took out her phone and called her father.

"Hi, Dad," Alexis said. "Yeah, I made it here alright. I can see the ocean from my living room window. And get this! My bedroom closet has a hidden staircase that leads to my office! I love you too, Dad. Send Kate and Grandma my love. Bye."

Alexis hung up her phone and continued looking out her window. She then realized she had not had anything to eat all day.

"I really need to go to the store," Alexis said aloud to herself.

Alexis heard her stomach growling.

"Tomorrow," Alexis said. "I need food. Now!"

Alexis exited her apartment, locked the door, and walked downstairs. She then looked up pizzerias in Santa Barbara.

"Huh," Alexis said to herself. "Betsy's New York Style Pizza."

Alexis took a "Lyft" to the restaurant. As she walked entered, she was amazed by the interior.

"Welcome to Betsy's," the hostess said. "How many?"

"One," Alexis replied.

"Follow me," the hostess said.

Alexis followed the hostess and sat at a table. As she sat, the hostess handed her a menu.

"Can I get you started with anything to drink?" the hostess asked.

"Just water, please," Alexis said.

The hostess walked off and Alexis began looking at the menu.

"Alexis Castle?" a voice asked.

Alexis turned around to see Tyler standing there. Her then mouth dropped open.

"You might not know me," Tyler said. "But I know who you are. I'm a big fan of your father."

"I know who are too," Alexis said. "You're Tyler Hunter. Oh my gosh! Tyler Hunter is standing right in front of me!"

Alexis saw the look on Tyler's face.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Alexis asked.

Tyler nodded.

"I'm sorry," Alexis said. "It's just, you're my favorite author. Here, have a seat."

Tyler sat at the table across from Alexis.

"It's such a pleasure meeting you," Tyler said. "I have every book your father ever wrote."

"Wow," Alexis said. "My father is my favorite author's favorite author."

"What brings you to Santa Barbara?" Tyler asked.

"I'm starting a new business here," Alexis replied. "I'm a private investigator now."

"Wow," Tyler said.

"So," Alexis said. "Are you working on another romance novel?"

"No," Tyler replied. "I'm done with romance novels. I want to write mysteries. I want to be the next Richard Castle."

"Oh," Alexis said.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said. "That's probably the last thing you want to hear. I'll just be going."

Tyler got up and walked out of the restaurant.

"That was so stupid!" Tyler shouted to himself. "Why did I say that?"

Alexis walked out of the restaurant and approached Tyler.

"So you want to be a successful mystery writer like my dad," Alexis said. "Here's some advice. Find a muse."

The next day, Alexis unlocked the doors and sat down at her desk in her new office.

"Alexis Castle is now open for business," Alexis said.

Tyler stormed into the office and approached Alexis.

"I've found my muse," Tyler said pointing at Alexis. "You."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alexis sat at her desk staring at Tyler.

"You want me to be your muse?" Alexis asked.

"Yes," Tyler replied. "And I want to shadow you like your father shadowed Kate Beckett."

"I don't know," Alexis said.

"Think about it," Tyler said. "I want to be the next Richard Castle. You're his daughter. Plus, I'm your favorite author and I happen to live in Santa Barbara, where you started your own private investigation business. What are the odds?"

"Say I do let you shadow me and write a story based on me," Alexis said. "What's in it for me?"

"40 percent of all royalties," Tyler replied.

"Make it 41 percent and we have a deal," Alexis said.

"Deal," Tyler said. "Now can you please come with me?"

"Where?" Alexis asked.

"My literary agent isn't so supportive of my idea," Tyler replied. "I just know that if he meets you, we can convince him change his mind."

"Okay," Alexis said. "I'll come."

Alexis and Tyler arrived at Carl's office. As they entered, the secretary, Susan, ran over to them, crying.

"Susan?" Tyler asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Carl," Susan cried.

"What about Carl?" Tyler asked.

Carl's office door opened and a coroner rolled a body bag out of the office.

"Carl?" Tyler asked shocked. "What happened?"

A female police detective walked out of the office.

"Multiple stab wounds to the chest and head," the detective said. "Not a pleasant sight. I'm Detective Ana Tracey from the Santa Barbara PD."

"I'm Tyler Hunter," Tyler said.

"I know who you are," Detective Tracey said. "I'm a big fan of your novels."

"Thank you," Tyler said.

"And you're Alexis Castle," Tracey said, looking at Alexis. "I'm a big fan of your father's novels as well."

"Thanks," Alexis said.

"What was your relationship with the deceased?" Tracey asked.

"He was my literary agent," Tyler replied.

"And you, Miss Castle?" Tracey asked.

"I never met him," Alexis replied. "Tyler wanted me to meet with him."

"I'm shadowing her for my next book," Tyler explained.

"For your next romance novel?" Tracey asked.

"I'm done with romance novels," Tyler replied. "I'm writing a mystery novel." 

"And I'm now a PI," Alexis said. "Today's my first day."

"And I have your first case," Tracey said. "You will be assisting me in the investigation."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alexis, Tyler, and Tracey exited the building.

"Why are you so quick to hire us?" Alexis asked.

"Simple," Tracey replied. "Your father is known for his work in New York and the victim was Mr. Hunter's agent."

"And therefore, I know his family and friends," Tyler added.

"Alexis Castle!" a voice cheered.

A male detective with blonde hair and who was a year older than Alexis rushed over to them.

"I am so excited to meet you!" the detective cheered. "I'm Detective Conner Ryan. I think you know my cousin, Kevin Ryan."

"Yes," Alexis said. "Nice to meet you."

"Ryan," Tracey said. "I've hired Miss Castle to assist on the case. She's a private investigator now. You will be helping her."

"And you are?" Conner asked looking at Tyler.

"Tyler Hunter," Tyler replied.

"The romance novelist?" Conner asked.

"I'm done with that," Tyler replied. "So I'm shadowing Alexis so I can write a mystery novel."

"I want my character to be named Jonathan Star," Conner said.

"Why Jonathan Star?" Tyler asked.

"Because it's an awesome name," Conner replied.

Later, Conner, Alexis, and Tyler sat in Alexis's office talking with Carl's wife, Andrea.

"I'm so sorry about your loss, Mrs. Stan," Conner said.

"I just can't believe I'll never see him again," Andrea cried.

"Do you know of anyone who had it out for your husband?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know why anyone would want to kill him," Andrea cried. "But I did overhear him arguing with his brother this morning." 

"Which brother?" Tyler asked. "Stanley or Jackson?"

"Jackson," Andrea replied. "He's been having some financial troubles lately and Carl refused to help him out. Jackson was very angry."

After interviewing Andrea, Alexis, Tyler, and Conner went to Jackson's house to interview him.

"You think I killed my brother?" Jackson asked in disbelief. "Tyler! Tell them I would never kill Carl!"

"I don't know you well enough to say that," Tyler said. "I only met you once before and you thought I was the coffee boy and demanded I get you a latte."

"You can't just arrest me because my sister-in-law heard me arguing with my brother," Jackson said. "Unless you have evidence, I'm not talking to you! Get out of my house!"

As they exited the house, Alexis and Tyler looked at each other.

"Stakeout?" Tyler asked.

"Stakeout," Alexis replied.

"I love a good stakeout," Conner said. "I'll ask to use one of the police cars."

"No," Alexis said. "We can't use a police car. Jackson will get suspicious."

"We can use one of my cars," Tyler said.

As they entered Tyler's garage, Conner and Alexis's mouths dropped open. Tyler had a huge collection of vintage cars.

"Can I be your new best friend?" Conner asked.

"Pick a car and we'll use it for the stakeout," Tyler said.

Conner pointed over at a red Ford Torino with a white stripe.

"You have a _Striped Tomato_!" Conner cheered.

"Yeah," Tyler said. "That one is not a choice."

" _Striped Tomato,_ " Conner said in a fake pitiful voice.

"What about the tan 1967 Impala?" Alexis asked.

"Fine," Conner said in a disappointed tone. "But I'd rather use the _Striped Tomato._ "

"Impala it is," Tyler said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tyler walked into his living room. His 16-year-old sister, Angela, sat on the couch watching TV.

"Angela," Tyler said. "I have to go on a stakeout. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Can I come?" Angela asked.

"No," Tyler replied.

"Come on," Angela said. "I want to go on a stakeout with Alexis Castle."

"No," Tyler repeated. "Remember when Mom and Dad moved to England and I said you could live with me and finish high school as long as you obey me?"

"Yes," Angela replied.

"You're staying home," Tyler said. "I'll see you later."

"Before you go, I was wondering if I could ask you something," Angela said. "Stacey has an extra ticket for the _Fall Out Boy_ concert in Los Angeles and I was wondering if I could go."

"You want to go to the concert with your friends?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," Angela replied. "Can I go? Please?"

"I thought we were going," Tyler said.

"I'm 16," Angela said. "I really want to go with my friends. Besides, going to a concert with my 27-year-old brother isn't cool."

"I'm so cool," Tyler said. "I'm the coolest. I'm cooler than cool."

Alexis and Conner walked into the living room.

"Tyler," Conner said. "We have to go."

Tyler looked at Angela.

"We will continue this conversation when I get home," Tyler said.

As Tyler drove, he explained what was going on to Alexis and Conner.

"So you took in your little sister," Alexis said. "That's very sweet of you."

"Should I let her go to the concert?" Tyler asked.

"A concert in LA?" Conner asked. "I would say no. Letting teenagers go to a concert by themselves is the worst idea ever."

"My dad let me go to concerts with my friends," Alexis said.

"And?" Tyler asked.

"We were fine," Alexis said.

"You never did anything bad?" Conner asked.

"We did jump turnstiles in a subway station once," Alexis said.

"You jumped a turnstile?" Tyler asked.

"You're bad," Conner laughed.

"When I was 16," Tyler said. "My friends and I tricked our parents into thinking we were doing a study abroad program for spring break for our school."

"Where did you really go for spring break?" Conner asked.

"Cabo San Lucas, Mexico," Tyler laughed.

Alexis, Tyler, and Conner began to laugh.

"Did you get busted?" Conner asked.

"No," Tyler replied. "My parents never found out."

"My turn," Conner said. "One time, I was so mad at my dad, that I sold his car."

Conner began to laugh, while Alexis and Tyler stayed silent.

"That's really horrible," Tyler said.

"Yeah," Alexis agreed. "At least what we didn't hurt anyone."

Tyler pulled up a few houses down from Jackson's home.

"Here we are," Conner said. "Once he exits that house, we'll be hot on his trail."

"Yep," Alexis said.

"I'm hungry," Conner said.

"Me too," Tyler said. "I should've brought snacks."

"I could sure go for _Taco Bell_ right now," Conner said.

"Me too," Tyler agreed. "Have you ever had their churros?"

"Dude, I love their churros!" Conner exclaimed.

"Guys," Alexis said. "Please stop talking about _Taco Bell_. You're making me hungry and we have to focus."

Thirty minutes went by and nothing happened.

"Yes," Conner said. "My name is Conner Ryan. I'd like a extra large cheese pizza delivered to…"

Alexis and Tyler turned around to see Conner on his phone.

"Never mind," Conner said before hanging up.

"Phone," Alexis said holding out her hand.

Conner handed Alexis his phone.

"I can tell you're related to Kevin Ryan," Alexis said.

Tyler began moving his car.

"Where's he headed?" Alexis asked.

"Nowhere," Tyler said. "Traffic cop."

Alexis and Conner turned around to see a police car behind them. As they drove, they saw Jackson getting into his car and driving.

"Here we go," Tyler said.

"I sure hope he's going somewhere with food," Conner said.

"Dude," Alexis said. "If you shut up, we'll go to _Taco Bell_ later."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tyler continued following Jackson's car.

"It's been over an hour," Conner said. "We're not even in Santa Barbara County anymore."

"Where is he going?" Alexis asked.

"Welcome to California City," Conner read aloud.

"Does every state have a city with the name of the state and the word, city, after it?" Alexis asked.

"I know Alaska doesn't," Tyler said.

Jackson finally parked in front of a restaurant and got out of his car. A young woman with blonde hair greeted him, and they embraced and kissed.

"Are you kidding me?" Alexis asked. "We followed him and the whole time he was just meeting a secret girlfriend?"

"Well," Tyler said. "At least this part can be used for the comic relief in my book."

"I have an idea," Conner said.

As Alexis, Tyler, and Conner sat in the _Taco Bell_ parking lot eating tacos, Conner looked at his friends.

"So Carl had another brother," Conner said. "What was their relationship like?"

"He didn't really talk about his other brother," Tyler said. "But he lives in Santa Monica."

After finishing their tacos, Alexis, Tyler, and Conner drove to the Santa Barbara Police Station. As they entered, Detective Tracey walked over to them.

"Ryan!" Tracey shouted. "Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"Sorry, Ma'am," Conner said. "We were on a stakeout."

"No!" Tracey shouted. "If you want to conduct a stakeout, you run it by me first!"

"Sorry, Detective," Alexis said.

"You two are fine," Tracey said. "But if Ryan wants to be a part of a stakeout, he has to run it by me."

"We got you a taco," Conner said, handing a bag to Tracey.

"There better be churros," Tracey said.

"You know it," Conner said.

"This stakeout better be worth it," Tracey said.

"We discovered Jackson has a girlfriend in California City," Alexis said.

"Ryan," Tracey said. "I need to speak with you in my office. Now! You two find me more leads."

Later that night, Alexis sat at her desk doing some research. Here concentration broke when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Alexis asked when she answered the phone.

"Hey, Alexis," a familiar voice said. "It's Kevin Ryan."

"Hey, Ryan," Alexis said.

"I wanted to call you because I heard you met my cousin, Conner," Ryan said.

"Yes," Alexis said. "I'm working with him on a case."

"I'm sorry if he's a little…" Ryan started to say.

"Like you?" Alexis asked.

"Hey," Ryan said.

Alexis laughed.

"Anyway, I wanted to wish you luck on your case," Ryan said. "Bye."

"Bye," Alexis said.

Alexis hung up and Tyler ran into the office.

"Alexis!" Tyler shouted.

"Tyler!" Alexis shouted.

"I know where I've seen Jackson's secret girlfriend before!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Where?" Alexis asked.

"Two years ago, I was at a book signing," Tyler said. "When I went to the restroom, I saw Carl sticking his tongue down her throat."

"So they were having an affair," Alexis said. "Jackson must've killed Carl because of the affair. "Let's tell Detective Tracey."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alexis, Tyler, and Conner exited the police department.

"Thank you two for getting me out of hot water," Conner said. "As soon as Jackson gets home, he will be taken to the station for questioning." 

"It's such a shame to think that someone would kill their brother," Tyler said.

Alexis stopped in her tracks.

"Except he didn't!" Alexis exclaimed. "Andrea did!"

"Andrea?" Conner asked.

"Of course!" Tyler exclaimed. "The classic wife killing husband because of an affair!"

"This is going to be a really good book!" Conner exclaimed.

"But we have no evidence," Alexis said.

"We could trick her into confessing," Tyler said.

"I have an idea," Alexis said.

An hour later, Andrea arrived at Alexis's office.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Castle?" Andrea asked.

"Yes," Alexis said. "I wanted to inform you that Carl's killer has been taken into custody."

"Really?" Andrea asked. "Who?"

"Tyler," Alexis replied. "It was Tyler the whole time."

"What?" Andrea asked in disbelief.

"Tyler killed your husband," Alexis said.

"No," Andrea said. "Tyler would never kill anyone."

"It makes perfect since," Alexis said. "Your husband didn't believe in him, so Tyler killed him."

"What's going to happen to Tyler?" Andrea asked.

"He'll be prosecuted under the court of law," Alexis said. "He'll most likely get the death penalty."

"What?" Andrea asked.

"If he's found guilty, he could be sentenced to death," Alexis replied.

"No," Andrea said.

"I'm afraid so," Alexis said.

"He's not the killer!" Andrea shouted. "I am! I killed Carl! It was me! Take me to the police and I'll confess! I'll confess to everything!" 

Tracey, Tyler, and Conner walked down the staircase.

"No need," Tracey said. "We heard the whole thing and Miss Castle is wearing a wire.

Andrea looked at Alexis.

"You tricked me!" Andrea shouted.

"Rule number one of committing a murder," Alexis said. "Don't admit it."

"Andrea Stan," Tracey said as she cuffed Andrea. "You are under arrest for the murder of Carl Stan. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, be used against you under the court of law."

Later that night, Tyler walked into the living room, where Angela was sitting on the couch.

"Angela," Tyler said. "I've done some thinking, and if you want to go to the concert with your friends, you can."

"Thank you," Angela said. "And I've been thinking about what I said earlier. I'm sorry I said it was lame to be seen with my 27-year-old brother. I'm lucky to have a big brother like you."

"Thank you," Tyler said, walking upstairs.

Tyler then stopped and looked over at his sister.

"Bye the way," Tyler said. "If you sneak off to Cabo, you're grounded."

Tyler walked up to his room and Angela shrugged her shoulders.

"Cabo?" Angela asked aloud to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tyler and Alexis sat in the office talking to Hannah King, Tyler's new literary agent.

"Let me start off by saying that I love your idea," Hannah said. "I want a manuscript in six months."

"Yes, Ma'am," Hannah said.

As they left Hannah's office, Tyler looked at Alexis.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"I have to attend a book signing at a library tomorrow," Tyler informed Alexis. "Would you like to attend with me?"

"You know what," Alexis said. "I've been to so many book signings with my father. I think I'll sit this one out."

"Okay," Tyler said. "But if you change your mind, the signing is at noon at the _Eastside Branch Library._ "

That night, Alexis lied down in her bed talking to her father on the phone.

"I'm so proud of you for solving your first case," Castle said.

"Thanks, Dad," Alexis said.

"What else is going on?" Castle asked.

"I'm being shadowed by Tyler Hunter," Alexis replied.

"The romance novelist?" Castle asked.

"I'm his muse," Alexis replied. "He's going to write a mystery novel based on me."

"Isn't he older than you?" Castle asked.

"By two years," Alexis replied.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Castle said. "Do you even know this man? Does he…"

"Bye, Dad," Alexis said before hanging up.

Alexis laughed and shook her head.

The next day, Tyler sat at a table in the library signing books. A ton of reporters and vloggers were there. As he continued signing the books, a young girl stood in front of him.

"This was your best book yet," the girl said. "When is your next book coming out." 

"Soon," Tyler replied.

"Yes," a voice said. "But it's not going to be all romance."

Tyler looked to see Alexis standing there in a red dress.

"You came!" Tyler cheered.

"I sure did," Alexis said.

Alexis walked in front of the reporters.

"My name is Alexis Castle, and I'm happy to announce that I'm the inspiration for Tyler Hunter's debut mystery novel," Alexis said.

Conner suddenly ran up and stood beside her.

"Me too!" Conner cheered. "I'm going to be in the book too!"

Alexis looked at Tyler and they smiled at each other. Tyler then got up and stood between Conner and Alexis.

"By the way," Conner said. "Tracey wants your help again."

"Of course she does," Alexis said. "I am a private investigator after all."

 **THE END**


End file.
